


“We could have a chance.”

by Isimile



Series: Fictober 2019 [22]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fictober 2019, M/M, Pre-Slash, reference to Dwalin/Nori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: Thorin is trying to come up with the best way to ask Bilbo to stay. And perhaps ask permission to court him.





	“We could have a chance.”

“We could have a chance,” Thorin said, “if you stayed.” He shook his head. “No, I can’t say that.” He had treated Bilbo badly enough over the course of their quest, he had so much to make up for, he couldn’t add to that by using their nascent relationship like this.

It had been touch and go for a while but all of them had survived the battle for Erebor against Azog and his army. Bilbo had promised to stay with them until winter was over and they were back on their feet.

It had given them time to talk. When he had first woken, he had been confined to bed with strict orders from the healers to rest. It would not surprise him to learn that Balin had purposely sent Bilbo to spend time with him, to keep him from getting up before he was declared ready. He had not expected to see Bilbo again, never mind spend so much time alone together. After what he had done while under the thrall of the gold should be unforgivable. He certainly hadn’t forgiven himself. But Bilbo assured him that he had, that he still considered him his dear friend.

Thorin, however, saw him as more than that. It might have taken him a long – perhaps too long – time to see and accept it, but he was certain now. Bilbo was his One. And Thorin longed to be with him, to court him, to show Bilbo and everyone else just how highly he valued him.

But how was he supposed to do that? How could be prove himself worthy, after what he had done?

How could he prove himself when Bilbo was planning to leave?

“Bilbo – Master Baggins,” he tried another approach. “You have been a crucial member of our company, of our quest. It is thanks to you that we have regained our home. I would – we would be honoured if you would let us offer you a place - a home here. In Erebor.”

“I would be honoured,” Bilbo replied.

Thorin whirled around. He hadn’t heard him come in. “You – When did you -?” He cleared his throat, trying to regain his dignity. “Master Baggins. You-”

“Bilbo,” he interrupted. “I thought we moved past formalities.”

“Bilbo, yes. You could come to consider this your home?”

“I already do. You – all of you, I mean – are here, after all,” Bilbo replied.

Thorin didn’t understand. “But you said that you’re leaving?”

“Well, yes. Whether I can stay or not, I need to return to the Shire to settle my affairs,” Bilbo explained. “But I would very much like to return.”

Thorin smiled, unable to help it. “We would love for you to return.” He was coming back. He might have a chance still. And the one year until his return would give him time to prepare his suit.

~*~

“Thank you, Nori,” Balin said.

The Spymaster just shrugged. “No problem.”

“And our Master Baggins did not get suspicious that you took him through the secret tunnels instead of through the normal corridor?”

“He thought I was avoiding Dwalin again.”

Balin sighed. “Well, hopefully they will finally talk.” He considered Nori. “Are you avoiding my brother again?”

“He knows where I am,” Nori said defiantly. “He can come to me if there is something he wants to say.”

Balin nodded in acceptance. “Then I will not keep you.” He watched him leave, stroking his beard thoughtfully. He’d need to talk to Dwalin, make it clear that the ball was in his court and that he needed to make his intentions clear if he wanted to keep him. Perhaps he should ensure Thorin was present for the conversation. It would save him from having to give the lecture again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at [eleonorebirk.tumblr.com](https://eleonorebirk.tumblr.com/) where I will be posting my fictober fills first


End file.
